There are numerous circumstances in which it is desirable to detect, measure or monitor a constituent of a fluid. One of the commonest requirements is to determine hydrogen ion concentration (generally expressed on the logarithmic pH scale) in aqueous fluids which may for example be a water supply, a composition in the course of production or an effluent. The determination of the pH of a solution is one of the most common analytical measurements and can be regarded as the most critical parameter in water chemistry. Merely by way of example, pH measurement is important in the pharmaceutical industry, the food and beverage industry, the treatment and management of water and waste, chemical and biological research, hydrocarbon production and water supply monitoring. Nearly all water samples will have their pH tested at some stage during their handling as many chemical processes are dependent on pH.
It may also be desired to measure pH of a fluid downhole in a wellbore. The concentrations of some chemical species, such as H+ and H2S may change significantly while tripping to the surface. The change occurs mainly due to a difference in temperature and pressure between downhole and surface environment. In case of samples taken downhole, this change may also happen due to degassing of a sample (seal failure), mineral precipitation in a sampling bottle, and chemical reaction with the sampling chamber. The value of pH is among the parameters for corrosion and scale assessment. Consequently it is of considerable importance to determine pH downhole.
One approach to pH measurements, both at the Earth's surface and downhole, employs a solid-state probe utilising redox chemistries at the surface of an electrode. Some redox active compounds (sometimes referred to as redox active species) display a redox potential which is dependent on hydrogen ion concentration in the electrolyte. By monitoring this redox potential electrochemically, pH can be determined. Voltammetry has been used as a desirable and convenient electrochemical method for monitoring the oxidation and reduction of a redox active species and it is known to immobilise the redox active species on or in proximity to an electrode.
Prior literature in this field has included WO2005/066618 which disclosed a sensor in which two different pH sensitive molecular redox systems and a pH insensitive ferrocene reference were attached to the same substrate. One pH sensitive redox system was anthraquinone (AQ) and the second was either phenanthrenequinone (PAQ) or alternatively was N,N′-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine (DPPD). WO2007/034131 disclosed a sensor with two redox systems incorporated into a copolymer. WO2010/001082 disclosed a sensor in which two different pH sensitive molecular redox systems were incorporated into a single small molecule which was immobilized on an electrode. WO2010/111531 described a pH metering device using a working electrode in which a material which is sensitive to hydrogen ions (the analyte) was chemically coupled to carbon and immobilised on the working electrode.
An issue with electrochemical sensors (particularly those involving detection mechanisms involving proton transfer) is the ability to make electrochemical measurements without a buffer and/or similar species that can facilitate proton transfer reactions. Measurements can be particularly difficult, and error prone, in low ionic strength media, without pH buffering species and/or other species facilitating proton transfers. Measuring the pH of rainwater, and natural waters with very low mineralization, is noted as being particularly difficult.
Merely by way of example, in water industries, such as the management of reservoirs and waste management, the samples being tested or the reservoirs being monitored may not include a buffer solution or the like. Even in non-water industries, there may be occasions when the samples being tested or the fluid being monitored have low amounts of “natural buffers”.
A pH sensor is often tested and calibrated using buffer solutions which have stable values of pH. The concentration of buffer in such a solution may be 0.1 molar or more. It has been discovered that electrochemical sensors utilising an immobilized redox compound can give good results when used in a buffered aqueous solution, and yet fail to do so when used in an unbuffered solution. A number of authors have appreciated this and it has been proposed that the electrochemistry of quinones in unbuffered, near neutral solution differs from that observed in buffered or strongly acid solution. See for example Quan et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. Vol. 129, pages 12847 to 12856 (2007). Quan et al. argue that a different mechanism becomes operative in aqueous solution when proton concentration becomes low. Batchelor-McAuley et al., J. Phys. Chem. C Vol. 115, pages 714-718 (2011) attribute the different behaviour in unbuffered solution to depletion of H+ ion concentration in the vicinity of the electrode resulting in a significant local change in pH adjacent to the electrode and thus an erroneous determination of pH within the bulk solution. In unpublished work we have tried to overcome this by use of a rotating electrode to change the mass transport regime in the vicinity of the electrode, but without appreciable success.